


Sammy Does Boston

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Fic, Based on a horrible fic I wrote 30 years ago, Basketball, Dean is a Basketball player, Dean is pyrokenetic, F/F, Gadreel also has ESP, M/M, Sam has ESP, Sam is a vampire, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows up at Boston Garden to surprise his brother who is a player for the Boston Celtics. There is reminiscing of Sam's past hook ups with pretty much the entire team. Oh, and he's a vampire. Did I mention that? </p><p>Hastily and poorly thrown together for a Supernatural Bad Fic challenge that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Does Boston

“Is Dean here,” Sam asked the guard.

“Winchester? Yeah. He’s in there.” Sam started to go in, but the guard stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“Goin’ to see Dean.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I’m his brother.” They argued for a few minutes when Sam finally said, “Look, just ask Dean to give you a question that only I would know. What would it hurt?”

The guard hesitated and went in. When he came out, he said, “What does the date October 16, 1995 mean to you?”

Sam smiled. “He would have to ask me that one. That’s the day he found me losing my virginity in his room. He’s never let me forget it.”

The guard smiled and opened the door for Sam. He found his way down to the gym floor through the maze of chairs. He yelled, “Anybody seen Dean?” The three basketball rookies - Victor, Nick, and Gabriel -  turned in shock. They didn’t know Sam, but he knew them.

“Who’re you,” Victor asked.

“Bond. James Bond.” Sam stepped out onto the floor and said “Sam Winchester. Dean’s little brother by four years, three months, nine days.”

“You’re the SDW in his locker,” Nick asked.

“You’re more gorgeous in person,” Gabriel said as he took Sam’s hand and kissed it.

“Goes double for me,” Sam said looking into his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment when Sam heard from behind him “Hey! Is that MY Sammy?”

Sam looked and saw none other than Castiel coming onto the floor. “CASTIEL!” Sam said. Cas gave him a big hug and kiss. “Oh, god. It must be over a year since I’ve seen you,” he said.

“You got your hair back," Cas said.

Sam ran a big hand through it. “Yeah, it took a while, but I got it back,” he said.

Castiel shouted in the direction of the locker room. “Dean! You got a visitor!”

Sam wasn’t prepared for who came up behind him. Balthazar. He picked Sam up like a groom carrying a bride over the threshold. “Balthazar! How are you?” Sam hugged him really hard and kissed him.

“How’s the marriage?” Balthazar asked, butting Sam down

“What marriage? Haven’t you heard? I got divorced last month. That’s why I’m here.”

“To pick up one of the single guys on the team,” Cas said.

Sam glanced at him. “Nah. Would I do that?”

“Yes,” Cas and Balthazar said at the same time.

“You’re right.” Sam took a glance at the three he’d just met. They had looks of bewilderment on their faces.

Cas saw that and said, “Have you met the three newest guys?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said. “First thing I did.” Sam was standing in front of Cas when Dean came out, so he didn’t see him.

“What visitor, Cassie?”

“This one,” Cas said as he picked Sam up.

“Sammy!” Cas put Sam down and he hugged Dean. “I thought you were in LA with Ruby.”

“Officially divorced as of last month.”

“On the prowl, huh?”

“Yep.”

Dean looked at the rookies and said in mock seriousness, “Boy, you guys are in trouble.”

“How are these kids doing?” Sam waved his hand at the rookies.

“Great. What about yours?”

“My what?” Sam was confused.

“Kids!”

“I don’t have any kids, Dean.”

“Don’t lie, Sammy.”

“Lie what?”

“Your kids.”

“Names please.”

“Dweezil and Jessy.”

“They’re dogs you idiot.”

“You call ‘em ‘my babies.’”

“Wul – “

“Stop that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Sam laughed. “Wait. Did you really know I was coming, or was this a surprise?”

“I didn’t know you were here till I walked in.”

“Then how’d the guard know about October 16, 1981?”

“Maybe he was psychic,” Victor said.

“Ah, fuck it, I got no idea.”

“Such language,” Nick said.

Sam gave him his classic “get serious” glance and said, “Are you kidding?”

Dean puts his hands on Sam’s shoulders and said, “Victor, Nick, Gabe – my litter brother here is 99% asshole, 1% decent guy. You’ll learn that after a while."

Gabriel thought, _I’d like to see that boy in a speedo._

Sam picked up the thought, and telekinetically pulled his shorts down.

“Sam!” Balthazar scolded. “Cut that out!”

“Sorry. I didn’t like what he said.”

Gabriel pulled up his shorts and said, “I didn’t say anything!”

“Ah, but you thought it!” Cas said.

“Um…how’d his shorts come down all by themselves?” Victor asked.

Sam was just about to answer when Kevin came up and answered for him, “1) he’s got ESP, and 2) he’s telekinetic.”

“Kevin!”

“Sammy!” They hugged each other. “Long time, no fuck,” Kevin said.

“I know. God, we’ll have to get together soon.”

“Wait,” Gabriel said. “He’s got ESP and telekinesis?”

“That’s right,” Dean said.

“Wait til you see what he can do,” Kevin added.

“Yeah, move something,” Cas demanded.

“I’ll move your ass, Cassie.”

“Go ahead. Make my day.”

“Put your hands on Nick’s and Dean’s shoulders. We don’t want you to lose your balance.” Cas did as he was told and Sam began to lift him a few inches off the ground. Sam let him drop easily. “Now burn his ass, Dean,” he said. “We gotta increase his speed somehow.”

Cas stared at Sam and was about to say something when he said, “Ow! Shit! Dean! Stop it!” He grabbed his ass with his hand.

“Now I’m thoroughly lost,” Victor said.

“Dean’s pyrokinetic,” Sam said. To prove it, Sam held up a picture of Dick Roman which’d been in the paper. Dean stared at it with cold eyes, and that fucker went up in flames. Sam dropped it immediately.

“Jesus H. Christ on a popsicle stick!” Victor shouted.

 _If he’s really got ESP_ , Gabriel thought, _I wonder if he’d go out to dinner with me to Cheers Friday night_.

Sam turned to him and said, “You got a date.”

Kevin looked at his watch and said “Not bad, Sam! 15 minutes and you already got one of us to go out with you.”

“And a new recruit at that,” Dean said leaning on him.

“Haven’t lost the touch during your marriage,” Cas said.

“I know any of you guy’s take me out cos I’m such a great person, but – “

“No, we take you out because you’re easy!” A voice said from behind him.

Sam didn’t bother to turn around to know who it was. “’Miss him, kiss him, love him! That boy is poison,’” Sam sang loudly.

“You got it, Bub!” Garth and Sam hugged each other long and hard. He kissed Sam and said “Glad to know you’re free. Now maybe we can pick up where we left off a year and a half ago.”

“Garth, won’t you ever learn? We’d kill each other. That’s why I went off with Ruby.” Sam knew he’d bring this up, and didn’t really want to get into it.

“And look what it got you. Divorced.”

“Garth, I really don’t wanna start this up again, so can we just drop it?”

“For now,” he said.

“No, forever.”

 _You know you can’t win, Sam_. Sam picked up this voice in the back of his mind.

“Gadreel!” Sam said as he turned to face him. He thought at him _Nobody ever wins against Garth_.

“Too true. Too true,” he said. He thought, _I heard in locker room that you’ve already gotten a date with Gabriel_.

“Yeah. I did,” Sam said. “What do you think?”

“I can’t rightly say, If I remember correctly, you were into –“ He thought this part _S &M, and you were living like you belonged in the land of Sodom_.

“Yeah? So?”

 _I believe he’s Catholic_ , he thought.

“I’m Catholic, too. I just like to spice up my life.”

“I don’t think he’s into that,” Gadreel said.

“Don’t think who’s into what?” Dean asked.

“Really,” Kevin added. “I can’t stand it when you two talk in fragments like that. Makes me think you’re talking about me.”

“They probably are,” Gabriel said for the first time in five minutes.

“Actually, Gabriel, we were thinking about you,” Gadreel said.

“Yeah, I’m Catholic. So?”

“We were just discussing the kind of ‘tricks’ you guys are into.”

“What sort of tricks?”

 _I see what you mean_ , Sam thought.

Gadreel laughed.

“Wait a minute,” Balthazar interjected. “You mean Gadreel’s got ESP, too?”

“Yeah,” he said.

“How’d you all get your powers?”

Dean explained their story. “Our parents – mine and Sam’s were part of a drug testing experiment in the 60’s. Our dad can make you do whatever he wants, just by thinking about it. Mom’s just got ESP. The drugs screwed up their bodies, and when we were born, we got these powers. I discovered mine when I was 8. It was cold outside and I was waiting for my bus. I saw a piece of wood and wished it could be lit so I’d be warm, and it worked.”

“I noticed the telekinesis and ESP at the same time, really,” Sam said. “I remember playing those games with my friends where I had to guess which hand something was in or pick a number from 1 to 100; I always got it right. The telekinesis I discovered about a month later, on my 9th birthday; I wanted a fork to eat my cake with, but I couldn’t reach it, so I said to myself, ‘Come here, fork,’ and it did.”

“My story isn’t as easy as that,” Gadreel said. “I was in my junior year of high school and I was playing bench warmer for Varsity. I got a chance to play, and on the other team’s fast break – well, I was running to the other end of the court when the ball hit me smack in the back of the head. I hit the floor and split my head open. I was taken to the hospital and got 13 stitches right here.” He pointed to the scar just below the beginning of his hair line. “I was unconscious for a while, and when I woke up, I said to the coach, who was there, that that’d be the only game we’d lose that year and that we’d play the state champs in the conference champs and that we’d get the win by a last second desperation shot by the guy you’d least expect to get it from. Coach looked at me like I was nut, but It was all true.”

Just then, Bobby showed up. “Allright! Socializing’s over! Get to work!”

“But Coach – “ Dean started to say.

“But Coach nothing. Let’s see some hustle!” As the group fanned out, Bobby saw Sam. “Sam!”

“Hey, Bobby How ya doin’?”

“Pretty damn excellent. And you?”

“Likewise. How’s Ellen and Jo?”

“Great. How’d ya like to suit up and join in on practice?”

“Sounds great but…”

“But nothing!” Cas said. “Come on. I’ll get you your old uniform”

Once they were in the locker room, Cas asked“So what’s with you and Gabriel,” as he opened the equipment cage.

“Nothing.”

“But you said you had a date.”

“Don’t know, actually. He thought it and I picked up on it.”

“Not to mention him.”

“Cas! Unfair! Foul.”

“No. All’s fair in love and basketball. You picked him up, just like you did every other single guy on the team.”

“Tweet! Technical! Only Garth!”

“But you slept with – “he counted off on his fingers – “Gadreel, Michael, Balthazar, Nick, Bartholomew, and Brady besides.”

“I believe you forgot to include yourself on that list, dear. You were ready, willing and able at a time if I remember.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I’m just joshin’ with ya.” He hugged Sam. “I just care about you. I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Me? Hurt? I’m indestructible.”

“I know. Here’s your uniform. Hurry up and join us.”

“Okay, Dad.” Sam put on his uniform that consisted of a pair of grey shorts, and a green Celtics ½ shirt with the #68 on it. He pulled up the tube sox and put on his bright blue Converse Weapons (sure they clashed, but who gave a fuck), and went out to the court. The guys were stretching out, so Sam decided to join them. Sam sat on the floor next to Gabriel. “Hi,” he said in a cheery voice.

“Hi. Um..do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Practice with the team.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I used to anyway. Before I got married.”

“Oh. Okay….So, ESP, huh?”

“Yep.”

“What am I thinking," Gabe asked

“You’re thinking about how you’d like to get me in bed with you.”

“Very good,” he said as he blushed slightly.

“Hey! No chatter over there!” Garth yelled.

“He’s a pussycat,” Sam whispered. “He just doesn’t want anyone to know it.”

“Maybe to you he is, but he ain’t to me.”

“That’s cos you’re new. Wait a little while. He’ll ease up. You’ll see.”

They played some major basketball. Because of Sam’s height, the guys had some trouble guarding him. After 20 minutes, Dean goes “Sammy! Where’s the dunk?”

“Give me some slack will ya? I haven’t done this in a year.”

“He dunks,” Victor asked?

“Yeah! Like Dwight Howard,” Balthazar pitched in.

“Really?” Nick asked.

“Really!” Gadreel said as he leaned on Sam.

“Not exactly like Howard,” Sam added.

“Close enough,” Kevin said.

“Come on, dear,” Cas said. “You’re in demand.”

“I’m in demand all the time, Cassie.”

“So are ya gona do it or not?” Bobby asked.

“Right here? In front of all these guys?” Sam asked.

“Yep.”

“Sigh. All right. Here goes.” Sam proceeded to take his ½ shirt off.

“Not your old stripper act!” Dean said. “Your dunk!”

“Oh! Do that! Be more specific next time!” Sam stood at ½ court and bounced the ball so it hit at the top of the key. It flew back up again and he caught it, took his legal two steps, and stuffed it into the hoop. He landed on the ground a second after the ball because he held on to the rim for a sec. “Not bad, huh,” Sam asked no one in particular. One lone soul clapped for his move. Sam looked to see who it was. Gabriel. He blushed profusely.

Dean decided to have some fun with it. “Is that a blush I see coming on? Or is that just flushed cheeks from playing basketball?”

“Both,” Sam snapped at him.

“Touchy, touchy!”

Sam smiled. “Not touchy. Just deprived of my cocaine on my cornflakes this morning.”

“Oh.” Cassie said knowingly. “That explains it. That enough to make anybody touchy.”

 _What have I gotten myself into_? Gabriel thought.

“A fine mess,” Sam said.

“Oh it’s more than that,” Gadreel said. Evidently he’d picked up on it too. “Don’t lie to the man. Gabriel, I’d like you to meet the only known vampire in the Boston area.”

 _Don’t tell him that_ , Sam thought.

Gadreel said aloud, “And why not?”

Sam thought, _Because it ain’t true_.

“It is so,” Gadreel said aloud. _I sat there and watched you drink that guy’s blood out_.

 _But it tasted so good_ , Sam thought.

“Maybe so, but he deserves to know about your ways,” Gadreel said. He thought _He thinks I’m only kidding. I just wish I was_.

Sam thought, _Is it my fault that I was bitten by one?_

 _You didn’t have to let him_ , Gadreel thought back

 _How the hell was I supposed to know he was a vampire,_ Sam asked.

_You do have ESP._

_I don’t usually using it when I’m screwing_.

The group was going crazy wondering what was being said. _Why not_ , Gadreel thought. _I did when we did_.

 _And what precisely was I thinking,_ Sam asked.

 _You don’t remember_?

Sam thought, _Of course I do. Just don’t say anything_.

“All right. Just becareful with yourself. I loves ya, and I don’t wanna see you get hurt.”

“Woah,” Kevin said. “Déjà vu.”

“All right. Back to practice,” Bobby said.

“Shower!” Sam yelled. He ran into the locker room, turned on the shower and stood under it. He didn’t even bother to take his clothes off. He finally peeled his clothes off, and stood under the water for about ten minutes. He turned it off when he figured that nobody else was there. He put the fluffy towel around his body, tied it up, pulled back the curtain and took two steps out when he ran into Gabriel. “You’re here?” he asked stupidly.

“I’m here. I’m just trying to figure out this vampire stuff.”

“What about it?”

“Why’d Gadreel say that?"

“Just to be stupid,” Sam said

“Well, I believe in vampires.”

“You what?”

“I believe in vampires.”

“Do you really, or are you just shitting me?”

“I really believe,” Gabriel said.

“Ever met one?”

“No.”

“Then how do you know they exist?”

“I don’t. But if I ever met one, I’d believe.”

“How would you know if you met one?”

“I guess I wouldn’t know unless he took some blood.”

Sam moved closer to him and leaned down so he could give Gabe a hickey. But instead, he sunk his fangs into his neck and proceeded to drink a pint of his blood: AB-. After Sam had a pint, he healed the wound with his tongue so it was only two little red sores left. He looked down at Gabriel and smiled. His lips still had traces of his blood on them. Sam licked them off.

Gabriel touched his neck, and felt the sores. “You really are a vampire!”

“Yes.”

“How old are you?”

“22.”

“Really?"

“Really. I was taken when I was 16. Lemmie explain – “

“No need to,” Gabriel said cutting Sam off. “A vampire needs virgin blood to remain young looking.”

“Right. We can drink blood at will, but to maintain that youthful aura it must be virgin blood.”

“So you lost your virginity to a vampire.” It was more a statement than a question.

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind about your blood.”

“I can survive without a pint. I’m not enemic or anything.”

Sam looked him up and down. He was only wearing his shorts.

 _What a body_ , he thought. He leaned down to kiss him. It was soft and sensual. Gabriel had Sam on the floor of the locker room. END

**Author's Note:**

> Just FYI, the vampire rules are straight out of one of the cheesiest vampire movies ever made, 1985's [Once Bitten](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0089730/?ref_=nv_sr_1) starring Jim Carrey, Lauren Hutton, and the late, great Cleavon Little.


End file.
